wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Fengo
This article is about the character. If you are looking for the article about the rank/title, please go to Fengo (rank). Fengo was a chieftain in the land known as the Distant Blue before the first Long Cold. After leading the wolves to the land known as Beyond the Beyond, he established the Watch. He was leader of the Watch and the Watch leader is known as Fengo in his memory. He was a very good friend to a Spotted Owl named Grank, who, under his tutelage, became the first collier. Because of his service in the Watch he chose to be reincarnated as Eo the bear. Faolan is his third reincarnation. (His second reincarnation was Fionula the snowy owl, related to Madame Plonk of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree.) Description Fengo was male dire wolf with green eyes like all the wolves of the Beyond. Fengo, however, has had multiple incarnations such as a male grizzly bear named Eo, a female snowy owl named Fionula, and finally as Faolan another dire wolf and the main protagonist of the Wolves of the Beyond series. Family Stormfast- Mate (reincarnated as Edme) Friends *Grank (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) *Hoole (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) *Theo (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) *Phineas (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) *Dunmore (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) History 'Before the Books' Fengo was chieftain of the MacDuncan Clan, at the time known as the Clan of Clans. He led the wolves from the Always Cold to the Beyond. Fengo appears in all the books in Wolves of the Beyond since Faolan is believed to be his reincarnation and is very important to the dire wolves' history. 'Lone Wolf' Fengo, although dead, appears on the stone wall of the Cave Before Time. It shows him in a point position of a byrrgis. Fengo was leading the wolves away from a place of ice. Over the years a fierce cold had set into the country from whence the wolves came and each year stole more of warmth. Fengo decided they must leave and led them to where the wolves of the Beyond have lived ever since, the Beyond. When Faolan is observing the wolf packs and clans, one pack in the MacAngus clan is telling the story of Fengo, and why he lived again, during a thunderstorm. The skreeleens were reading the celidh fyre, the lightning. 'Spirit Wolf' Faolan goes back to the cave of time and finally meets all his gyres including Fengo. 'Star Wolf ' When Edme used her inner eye to read the old wolf text on a femur, Stormfast was talking to Fengo, and he said he fell off the star ladder to come back to her, bur Stormfast insisted on him leading the wolves out of the Long Cold. Guardians of Ga'Hoole 'The First Collier' Fengo presided over the wolves in the fiery Beyond, studied the Volcanoes of the Sacred Ring, and the embers that came shooting out of them. He possessed the ability to read flames. He was aware of the nature of the Ember of Hoole . He first met Grank when he came to visit the Beyond to study the flames. He understood immediately that Grank had come to study fire, that he was a flame reader like himself, and could see the Ember of Hoole that appeared in Fengo's fiery green eyes. From that point on, Fengo taught Grank everything that he knew about fire, from the individual nature of the volcanoes of the Sacred Ring to the properties certain materials exhibited when they came into contact with fire. Under Fengo's tutelage, Grank became the first collier. At times, Fengo noticed Grank becoming distracted by the Ember of Hoole and criticized him because of it. He also informed Grank that it was the owl ember, not the wolf ember like others thought. Fengo recounted the journey he had made with the rest of his kind and how he was lead by a spirit of an owl, a Hoole to be precise, the Old Wolf word for owl. He theorized that it was the spirit of the ancient Hoole, the first owl to exist when all bird species were being distinguished. Later when Grank retrieved the Ember of Hoole, Fengo showed little rejoice in Grank's achievement knowing too well that Grank could not handle being in its presence for long. Fengo even abandoned Grank after attempting to get him unfocused on the ember. Eventually, the arrival of Joss helped Fengo to break Grank out of his stupor. Grank asked Fengo what should be done with the ember but he simply told him to put it back and when he did that he would find himself. ﻿ Bears of The Ice The Keepers of The Keys Personality Fengo, as a teacher, was firm but gentle. He was quick to be annoyed when those around him pursued trivial matters or were ignorant such as when Grank became engrossed with the flames of the ember to the point that he hardly responded to anything else. It was Fengo who broke Grank out of his trance. He may have also had a slight temper, because he tore out Dunleavy's eye. Trivia *Faolan is thought to be a reincarnation of Fengo. According to legend, when Fengo went to die and started to climb the Star Latter to the Cave of Souls, he fell and lived again. There is much evidence. In Watch Wolf, Faolan kept muttering Old Wolf tine smyorfin, which supposedly means "by my marrow" he also says "cag maglosc" which means crazy, and has sudden knowledge of the owls of Ga'Hoole and the owl world. In Shadow Wolf, he has a dream, as if he is walking in the stars, and it seems familiar to him. When he and Edme win the gaddergnaw, the weight of the bone and the ceremony feels as if it happened before. There is no evidence in Lone Wolf. *Fengo is rumored to have died in two different ways: In the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series, a hagsfiend is said to have killed Fengo, while in the Wolves of the Beyond series, Fengo is said to have died of old age, fell off of the Star Ladder, and lived again. *However, his first death of old age is confirmed not to have been permanent, since he came back to life. It is confirmed in ''Star Wolf ''that this happened in the Distant Blue, while his death fighting a hagsfiend occurred in the Beyond. ﻿ Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Watch Members Category:Chieftains Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Fengos Category:Protagonists Category:Gyre Souls Category:Competitors in a gaddergnaw